


Embers

by Beelze



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Original Works - Freeform, Poems, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelze/pseuds/Beelze





	Embers

We are the daughters of the witches you burned,  
The fires that scorched them.   
Our rage is our dying light, our crucifix, the crown of thorns.  
There is magic in our veins and remembrance in our souls.   
You cannot kill belief, you cannot quench the fire in which you light yourself.


End file.
